Amor está escrito con sangre
by Morumi
Summary: Cuando Hinata Hyuga al fin encuentra el amor, su pasado revive. Decidir entre el Amor y la venganza ¿Tú que elejirias? ...
1. Chapter 1: Prefacio

¡Hola!

Bueno, como les dije, este es mi nuevo fic, me ah encantado escribirlo y pues, espero que así como a mí me gusto escribirlo, a ustedes les guste que es lo principal, ¡Gracias! Y sobre todo, este fic va dedicado a mi amiga "_**Rintsu**_" Que aunque esta algo loquita y no lo admite [Como yo] La quiero mucho, n_n eh aquí el prologo.

No tengo nada más que decir, así que aquí ésta el prefacio:

**Pareja: **NaruHina / SasuSaku.

**Summary: **Después de su escape, su vida comienza a cambiar drásticamente, llevándola al borde de la locura y la muerte.

**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece, solo la historia.

**Créditos:** Originalmente, parte de la historia es basada en el libro "El príncipe maldito – Ramón Obón"

**Prefacio.**

_Primer día de la muerte._

Miré una vez más mi reflejo en aquel charco de agua, la imagen distorsionada me impedía ver mi reflejo, por un momento mire el cielo gris, pequeñas gotas caían de él, surcando el cielo de un negro pálido, mientras yo, ahí sentada aun trataba de descifrar aquel enigma de mi vida. El cielo comenzaba a obscurecer, me levante de aquel lugar, y sosteniendo mi paraguas en una mano, comencé a caminar lento y sin prisa, aquella tarde había sido la peor, tal vez de toda mi vida, y analizándolo bien, toda mi vida había sido un desastre.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios, ¿Por qué? Aquella mañana aun era la persona más feliz de la tierra, pero _él_ tenía que llegar, arruinar mi vida en un solo instante, odiaba ya todo en ese momento, a mi familia, mi vida, todo. Cerré lentamente mis ojos, dejando que el tiempo y el mundo me absorbieran, no había prisas, la paz era mi único objetivo, tal vez el único y primordial en aquel momento, ¿Por qué la vida era así? Dura, fría y sin sentido.

Mis ojos se abrieron, algo sorprendente, mis pies eran mis únicos guías, perdida entre mi mundo y la irrealidad, mirando la infinita obscuridad del cielo nocturno, sintiendo el frio recorrer mi piel, erizándola. Aun recordaba la mañana, había sido _normal_ como todos los días, todos, sentados alrededor de la mesa, sin decir o comentar algo, lo único que se escuchaba era nada. "_Nada"_. Que palabra tan vacía ¿No lo crees? ¿Pero qué significa _"Nada"_?

Tal vez eso era yo, Nada. O al menos eso era para mi familia, Nada, un cero, algo invisible, y si no era así ¿Por qué nadie nunca me decía siquiera un _"Buenos días"_? Sí, eso era yo, Nada. Poco a poco, mis pasos se perdían entre la negrura de la noche, dejando huella profunda en el frio suelo, a lo lejos pude divisar mi _hogar_ desde hacía 15 años ya nada había cambiado, después de la muerte de mi madre, todo se volvió frio y obscuro, ella murió cuando yo simplemente tenía 3 años, así que literalmente no la extraño mucho, aunque siempre eh pensado como era, aun viéndola en retratos, aun su recuerdo sigue vivo en mi corazón a pesar de que nunca llegue a verla a conciencia cierta.

Eche una última mirada a la obscuridad, a aquella luna tan hermosa que en ese momento se veía tan viva como la misma noche, di un enorme suspiro antes de entrara a mi _infierno_ personal, cada día la misma y estúpida rutina, dolorosa, sí, en verdad lo era, pero a final de cuentas esa era mi realidad.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Día Final._

Un nuevo día había comenzado, la misma tonta y aburrida rutina, tomé un par de ropa y me metí a la ducha, algo raro pasaba aquella mañana, mi mente divagaba por diversos momentos de mi vida, mientras sentía las gotas de agua recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, delineándolo por su pasar. El cálido vapor proveniente de la ducha me relajaba, lentamente sentí mi cuerpo volar, como la más ligera pluma.

Lentamente tome la bata que descansaba a un lado de la ducha, me la coloque para después salir, hoy sería el día de ingreso a mi colegio, estaba ansiosa de por fin ver una cara amistosa, mi amiga estaría ahí, y ya no andaría sola por ahí. Mire mi uniforme escolar, era un conjunto muy sencillo pero lindo. La falda era de un verde, mientras que la camisa tenía la insignia de la escuela y el suéter tenía pequeñas rayas rojas y blancas.

Bajé rápidamente por las escaleras de madera, pintadas con un tenue color blanco, todo a mi alrededor era callado, más de lo habitual, caminé hacía el corredor que conectaba con la cocina, y ahí, me encontré con mi _familia_ todos mirándome únicamente a mi sin mirar para otro lugar, concentrados en un punto inusual de mi mente, que en aquellos instantes divagaba sin rumbo alguno. Cansada me decidí a preguntar.

-_¿Qué pasa?_-Pregunte cansada de tanto rodeo, el silencio cruel del lugar me hacía temblar.

Una terrible sensación se sopesaba por todo mi cuerpo, un extraño sentimiento me albergaba y me hacía temblar, detrás de mí pude notar la figura fémina de mi hermana menor, con aquella mirada fría e insensible.

Sentí la necesidad inmensa de correr, con una mirada insegura, torpe, eso era, o al menos la pequeña resolución que desde mi niñez se me había adoptado; baje la mirada entristecida, siempre era así, y cuando llegaba a mirarle, era un delito indeleble ante los ojos de cualquiera.

-_¿Aun no lo sabes?_-Preguntó maliciosamente ella mientras yo entornaba los ojos.

-_¿Qué es lo que debo yo de saber?_-Su mirada me atemorizaba, tal vez era otra de sus bromas pesadas.

-_Hmp, será mejor que lo sepas a su tiempo_-no supe bien a lo que se refería, su sonrisa maliciosa y siniestra me daba escalofríos.

Pronto salí de mi _hogar_ completamente aliviada de respirara el puro y fresco aire de verano que agitaba grácilmente mis cabellos, removiéndolos de mi rostro y azotándolos en el mismo. Era tranquilizador el trayecto, sin ruido y sobre todo, sin alguna abrumadora presencia. Simplemente sola, así me gustaba estar, sin gente cohibiéndome a mí alrededor, a excepción de Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun.

Ah, desde que recuerdo, los únicos dos mejores amigos desde la infancia, únicos y verdaderos, sin mentiras, gente real que existía a mi alrededor y que me quería por quién soy y no por lo que puedo llegar a ofrecerles, o mejor dicho, yo no, si no mi falsa _familia_.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**/Lunes, 23 de Agosto/**

-_Te irás y punto de la discusión_-Fue aquello lo último que escuche ¿Realmente todo terminaría así?

Salí corriendo de aquella oficina, rodeada de gente que solo me hacía un nada un creo un estorbo, ¿A qué venía todo eso? A mi cobardía, lo sabía sí, un simple "_No"_ Podría cambiarlo todo; pero yo no era como los demás ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?..._

**XxXxXxXxX**

**El comienzo del fin**

Hoy, hoy sería el día de mi gran y esperada marcha, aquella que me llevaría hasta lo más recóndito de la obscuridad, para al fin llevarme al borde de la locura promiscua, recuerdos de sucesos tan impactantes quedarían por siempre grabados, no en la mente, el corazón.

Mi primer viaje a América, lo que cambiaria mi vida, ¿Qué me esperaría haya? Tal vez tragedias, mi única compañía…Mi fiel y leal amigo, confidente y hermano…

Un único y Preciado recuerdo…

…_El diario de una acecina_…

Mis manos de sangre están manchadas, lo único que queda es enfrentar el pasado…


	2. Chapter 2: El comienzo de la misión

¡Hola!

Bueno trato de ser puntual y que no me sierren el fic jeje, Ok, bueno, les dejo la continuación, gracias por los consejos de **Aidem**-san, y Jinn-kun ¡Gracias por pasarte, sin más que decir, os dejo la conti.

**Capítulo I: El comienzo de la misión**

_¿Por qué?_

Escuche mientras su mirada suplicaba misericordia, una sonrisa arrogante se curvo por mi rostro, dejando entre ver una hilera de dientes blanquecinos, mire en su rostro el pavor provocado por el momento, con decisión, presione el gatillo de la calibre 4.5; el impacto resonó en mis oídos, como un eco incesante, pronto el suelo se tiño de un rojo carmín, baje lentamente mi mano.

Aquella era siempre la misma pregunta, jamás pude darle una respuesta certera, ni siquiera me había empeñado en buscarla ¿Para qué? Las vidas de aquellos seres tenían un precio a pagar, el mío, representado monetariamente. No importaba ya nada más que el dinero ¿No? Después de todo, en aquel mundo era lo más importante, aquel que tenía dinero tenía poder, aquellos billetes tenían más valor que cualquier cosa. ¿Cualquiera…? ¿Incluso más qué una vida humana?

Sus ojos sin vida me miraban turbados, perdidos, sentí como todo se desvanecía lentamente, viéndole de frente sangrar incesante, mientras gotas saladas descendían desde sus ojos hasta perderse en la comisura de sus labios, _Perdón_; mi corazón se estrujo fuertemente contra mi pecho, inclusive, creí escucharle desmoronarse al ver la última lagrima de aquel hombre.

Lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos en aquellos instantes, aquellas palabras me hicieron reaccionar, me había perdido por un momento vagando en mi mente, ¡Tenía que ser un error! Aquello no podría ser verdad, mire una vez más el cuerpo de mi padre tirado en el suelo ya sin vida.

Mire mis manos blanquecinas tiñéndose de rojo intenso, tan carmín como mis labios, un sabor amargo se depositaba en ellos, cargando sobre mis hombros el peso de la muerte de aquel hombre sin corazón, aquel que tanto me obsesione en matarle entonces, ¿Por qué aquella insatisfacción? Después de todo, hace mucho que vendí mi alma a lo más recóndito de mí ser, ¿No es así…Padre?

- o -

Agitada desperté, aquel sueño había sido tan real, me levante rápidamente, despojando las sabanas de mi cuerpo, sintiendo como mis músculos se entumecían ante el frio contacto de la mañana, mire mi rostro en aquel espejo, sintiendo como el sudor lo cubría, mis ojos se encontraban desorbitados, y unas grandes ojeras purpuras se denotaban en mi rostro pálido.

Una vez más, mis sueños me atormentaban, sintiendo la sangre bombear por mi rostro, y luego retenerla repentinamente, gire mi rostro, unos pasos se escuchaban en el corredor, gire mi cuerpo completamente, el sonido de la puerta crujir con lentitud me saco de mis pensamientos.

― ¡Hola! ―Saludo Tenten con voz chillante― ¡Oye! Tsunade-sama te llama.

Miro mi rostro pálido, observándolo con lentitud, para después mirara mi cuerpo que aun portaba la pijama, su mirada se clavo en mi rostro pálido, una sensación de angustia me recorrió el cuerpo, ¿Lo sabría? No eso era imposible ¿No?

― Pero si gustas puedo decirle que… ―La vi callar por un momento observando mi rostro ― No te preocupes, dile que iré en un momento ―Una sonrisa tímida salió de mi rostro― Esto, ¿Tenten-san…?

― ¿Si? ―

― Gracias ―Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios al interpretarme bien, mire cómo salía de la habitación, posando su mano en el marco de la puerta

― De nada ―Fue eso lo último que escuche antes de verle salir.

Camine hasta la cama, me senté a la orilla de esta, suspire fuertemente, sintiendo el aire fresco llegar a mis pulmones, necesitaba refrescarme tanto mi mente como mi alma, aquel remordimiento me carcomía hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, aun así, ya no podía retractarme de lo que era, una _asesina_.

Baje las escaleras con gran rapidez, sabía a lo que me enfrentaría ahora, no había marcha atrás, ya o existía un regreso, o un final.

Aun recordaba aquel distanciamiento entre ambas, los recuerdos de aquel día aun le agolpaban su corazón herido, deseaba tanto volver a ser como antes, lo sucedido ya no podía arreglarse, ese era su destino, tal cual como ella lo había pintado.

- o -

Toqué tres veces la puerta, esperando a que alguien decentemente la abriese o tan siquiera un _"puede pasar"_ Bien, algo paso ¡Nadie me abrió! Respire hondamente tratando de disminuir la cólera que me atacaba en aquel momento. Mire el reloj que colgaba de un pequeño florero en la parte media de la sala, 6:45 am. Era la hora exacta que marcaba el reloj.

Justo en ese momento que me disponía a retirarme de ahí para seguir durmiendo plácidamente, alguien paso por mi lado, adentrándose en la habitación sin siquiera tocar, me dirigí hacía ella para asomar mi cabeza por el orificio, ganándome una mirada de reproche por la directora ¿Qué pasaba?

― Hinata ―Hablo quedamente para después mirarme― ¿Dónde estabas? La junta comenzó hace ya 10 min.

¿10 Minutos? ¡Fascinante! Era lo que había estado esperando tras esa puerta sintiéndome una tonta. Forje una sonrisa torpe disculpándome mientras agachaba la mirada, para después colocarme al lado de mi amiga.

― Bien, les explicare la misión ya que no hay más retrasos ―Amenazó chirriante mientras me miraba expectante― Dos de ustedes tendrán que cargar el trabajo difícil. ―Bien, algo ya sabía, no querría ser una de ellas.― Deberán infiltrarse en el territorio de el enemigo ―comenzó hablar como en un batallón del siglo XVIII― Las indicaciones se les darán una vez escogidos los puestos, repórtense aquí en 20 min. Hinata, Sakura.

¡Hoy definitivamente no era mi día! Primero, una extraña sucesión de recuerdos dolorosos, segundo, quedarme parada como novia en altar durante casi medio día, y por último, una misión junto a mi ex-mejor amiga; Haruno Sakura. Esta sería una muy, muy larga misión, solo esperaba con ansias no fallar.

- o -

Me encontraba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con decisión ambas retándonos una a la otra, le mire por una micra de segundo su ojo derecho, con una larga línea rompiendo su tejido trazándolo en dos; marca que aquel hombre cruel le marco.

― Hinata ―su determinación estaba en sus ojos

― Sakura ―mire nuevamente a la directora.

―Bien vosotras dos ¡Comienza la misión! ―Me reincorpore de un respingo, pronunciando un _"si"_ para después salir de la habitación.

Rememorando bien lo dicho, mi víctima se llama…

―_Uzumaki Naruto…_

**Nota: **sé bien de antemano que no tiene coherencia el capitulo, y lamento no haber podido editar el tema, pero bueno, espero que les guste y gracias por los comentarios ¡Adiós!


	3. Chapter 3: Recuerdos Parte I

¡Hola!

Como siempre, les traigo ahora la continuación. Y después de presionar a mi torpe cerebro para pensar algo nuevo para los capítulos, les traigo la continuación y esperando que no me maten por que tengo mucho por delante jeje. Vale, me tarde pero ya continuare el fic, bueno ahí va;

_**Aclaración:**_Desde ahora narraré yo.

**Capitulo II: Recuerdos (Parte I)**

Miró nuevamente el resplandeciente sol que se ocultaba tras las colinas, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, su mirada perdida en aquellos tonos rojizos, fundiéndose con el resplandecer de la noche. Una lágrima traicionera se abrió camino entre sus perlados ojos, dividiendo la comisura de sus labios. Trazándolos. Recordó con dolor las hirientes palabras de su compañera, nuevamente el recuerdo de aquellos orbes ónix se fijaron en su mente, como un sufrimiento constante, abstenido a retroceder su paso, el recuerdo tormentoso fijo en su mente le hacía temblar. Recordando lo ocurrido dos horas antes…

_**Flash Back**_

Miro nuevamente la puerta, sus ojos demostraban el temor. Como si su vida se derrumbase con tan solo cruzar la puerta, por primera vez a ella volvió el recuerdo de aquel sentimiento que hacía años había dejado en el pasado. _Miedo_. Miedo era lo que sentía en ese momento. Sus piernas flanquearon por un segundo. Estaba dispuesta a entrar cuando una voz le llamó.

― ¿Vas a entrar? ¿O planeas quedarte a llorar bebita? ―Una voz chillona le hiso voltear estrepitosamente con una mirada furiosa. Estaba segura de quien se trataba.

―No soy como tú. Haruno―Su voz sonaba firme, escupió las palabras como si fuesen blasfemia y la miro fijamente.―Hace mucho dejé de llorar. Pero tú…

Una voz sonora les interrumpió, estaba segura que si eso continuaba terminarían peleando como muchos años atrás. Sus miradas se cruzaron por una milésima de segundo. Él odio de la peli-rosa aún seguía inerte, _tal vez _pensó con decisión _Tal vez eso algún día cambié._ Y de nueva cuenta fijando su mirada en la perilla, abrió la puerta con lentitud adentrándose en la habitación.

―Que bien que llegan― Una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de la mujer―Les explicare en que consiste su misión.

Su vista estaba dirigida hacia el gran ventanal de la oficina. Que dejaba admirar toda la cuidad, después de todo, América era un gran continente, y sus ciudades enormes, miro una ultima vez las luces que comenzaban a hacer presencia en la gran ciudad, gente caminaba apacible, ignorante de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, o haciendo oídos sordos a lo que ya de por sí, atormentaba a esa cuidad.

―Bien, ustedes ya deben saber por que las escogí―Hiso un ademán para que se sentaran.―Son mis mejores agentes―Comenzó――Sé bien que la palabra _miedo_ no va con ustedes―Ambas se miraron desafiantes. Jamás cambiaria―Por ello viajaran a Japón― Miro a ambas deteniendo su mirada en la peli-negra, las únicas que conocían su pasado…su _yo_―Tienes dos elecciones Hinata, ir y dejar su curso como hasta ahora…―Hizo una pausa haciéndole entornar los ojos fastidiada―O vas y enfrentas tu pasado…

La miró con los ojos en blanco, escuchó la risa burlona de su compañera, molesta miró a la güera de ojos miel frente a ella. Un bufido estrepitoso sonó en la habitación, entronó los ojos fastidiados. Miró por una milésima de segundo la sonrisa estúpida de su compañera, que la miraba desafiante. Pronto esta se convirtió en una carcajada sonora haciendo explotar su poca cordura, ante la mirada de reproche de la güera, una sonrisa salió de sus labios.

― Trato hecho ―Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, mientras miraba a la peli-rosa a su lado.―No me permitiré fallar Mi _Lady_―miro a la Haruno―No por la ineptitud de una niña llorona.

El ambiente se tenso, sintiendo la mirada terrorífica que le mandaba a la Hyuga, quien ignorándola miraba a su directora. Una gran sonrisa adorno sus labios al sentir como el puño de la Haruno iba a toda velocidad hacia su nuca, con un leve movimiento de manos detuvo su ataque mirándola desafiante. Un susurro salió de sus labios dejando a la Haruno petrificada, tragándose su coraje se sentó y miro nuevamente a su maestra frente a ella. Si bien la peli-rosada era conocida por su brutal fuerza, la oji-plata era más rápida en cuanto a velocidad, aun mucho le faltaba por aprender.

― Si sigues así, jamás lograras superarme ―Una arrogante sonrisa cubrió su rostro― _Débil _―Aquella palabra dejo petrificada a la Haruno. Rápidamente se sentó, sintiéndose impotente.

― Bien ―Un nuevo silencio se hiso presente.― Su misión es matar a estos dos ―Dijo mostrando dos fotografías, ambas chicas miraron sorprendidas a uno de ellos, un peli-negro de orbes ónix.― Uchiha Sasuke ―Pronuncio señalando al peli-negro― Famoso productor de cine y escritor. Su misión es acabar con él ―Hiso un ademan con sus manos restándole importancia, mostrando ahora a un chico rubio de ojos azules― Su misión debe concentrarse en él. Uzumaki Naruto ―Dijo señalando la segunda fotografía― Nuestro objetivo es acabar con uno de los mejores reporteros de Japón ¿Entendido?

Miro a ambas chicas, la Hyuga movió su mano para tomar la fotografía del Uchiha, más la Haruno se le adelanto, tomándola entre sus manos mirando fijamente a aquel hombre, la venganza estaba próxima.

― Esta vez… Él es mío, Hyuga. ―Miro con recelo a la fémina.

― No me interesa en lo absoluto…Haruno― Echo su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un suspiro de cansancio, aunque el miedo denotaba en sus ojos. Lentamente los cerró.― Supongo que la parte más emocionante es para mi ¿No es así mi _lady_? ―Comento aburrida ante la situación. A lo que la oji-miel sonrió.

― Así es _Hina_ ―Sus ojos brillaron ante la visible molestia en el rostro de la Hyuga.― Bien…―Hiso una pausa mirando como ambas chicas se miraban desafiantes.

― Hinata ―La determinación estaba en sus ojos, esta vez él Uchiha sufriría el infierno.

― Sakura ―Miro aburrida a su compañera, para dirigir su mirada a la directora.

― Bien vosotras dos ―Miro a ambas.― ¡Comienza la misión! ―Un grito ensordecedor lleno el lugar, ambas pronunciando un si, para después marcharse. Cerrando tras de sí la puerta― _Ojalá sobrevivan_. ―Una sonrisa irónica surco los labios de la güera mirando fijamente la puerta para después sentarse.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Miró nuevamente el rojo vivo del cielo, tiñéndose lentamente de negro. El recuerdo de sus ojos volvió a su mente, tortuosos recuerdos llegaron a su mente sintiendo el dolor incesante de su cerebro, y su corazón, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus ojos. Un fugas recuerdo llego a su mente, sintiendo el dolor oprimir su pecho…Sintiéndose _débil._

**Flash Back**

― _Te irás y punto de la discusión _―Fue aquello lo último que escuchó ¿Realmente todo terminaría así?

Salió corriendo de aquella oficina, rodeada de gente que solo le hacía un nada un cero un estorbo, ¿A qué venía todo eso? A su cobardía, lo sabía sí, un simple "_No_" Podría cambiarlo todo; pero ella no era como los demás ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_...

**- o -**

Llego a su habitación, sintiendo su corazón palpitar fuertemente, las lágrimas no cesaban y su corazón herido quería morir, se sentía sola, vacía. Se tiro en su cama echándose a llorar, sus ojos lloraban tanto como se había aguantado aquellos años de dolor, un sabor amargo pronto abarco su boca y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar ahora estaban secos, sin vida…ya no había una razón. Nada, de nuevo quiso llorar ante el recuerdo de la noticia. Pero sus ojos ya secos se encontraban. Un leve ruido en la puerta se escucho, llamando su atención, limpio rápidamente su rostro tratando de disimular sus ojos rojizos.

― Pasé ―Respondió, tratando de ocultar el tono de voz quebrado.

Por la puerta se asomo un rostro muy conocido, frio, indiferente, la miraba con una mueca de dolor y deseo mesclados, pues al llorar había removido tanto su falda que, como resultado sus piernas y su bien formado trasero quedaban al descubierto de los ojos. La recorrió con la mirada, aquello no era su intención, era incesto, Pero aun así no podía reprimir aquel sentimiento.

― Yo… ―Las palabras no lograban salir de su garganta, miro una vez más a la Hyuga, recostada sobre su cama cubriendo su rostro.― Lamento que el consejo lo haya decidido así ―la vio temblar por un segundo.

Su rostro al fin salió de entre su almohada mirando al hombre frente a ella, el dolor era reflejado en sus ojos, lamentablemente para la peli-azul, su uniforme descompuesto le daba un aspecto sensual, y aun así siendo él su familia no podía reprimir aquellos sentimientos por la Hyuga. Miro de arriba abajo a la mayor de las Hyuga's sintiendo una oleada de placer en su interior, poco a poco un fuego se prendía dentro de él.

Pronto se encontraba con la Hyuga debajo de él, aterrorizada, tratando de quitar al hombre sobre ella, queriendo soltar un grito sonoro, él sello sus labios con un beso, sintiendo la repulsión de ella, molesto, comenzó a rasgar la ropa de la oji-plata quien lloraba y trataba de zafarse. Miro al hombre arriba de ella, suplicando piedad, pero este la beso salvajemente, quitándose los pantalones para así penetrarla de golpe, sintiendo como su barrera de inocencia era rota por un ser miserable.

― ¡Detente! ―Suplicaba entre jadeos la Hyuga, pues negarlo quería. No quería aceptar lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos.― Por favor ―Pedía nuevamente, sintiéndose miserable, pronto sintió como él soltaba sus muñecas, besándola forzosamente, llegando así dentro de ella.

Un grito callo en su garganta, lloraba incesantemente, quería morirse en aquel momento, los gritos de su corazón no callaban se sentía sucia, rápidamente el hombre se levanto de sobre ella, mirándola con pasión. Se vistió de nuevo, saliendo de aquella habitación, la Hyuga con su ropa rasgada permanecía inerte sobre la cama, sintiendo las sabanas húmedas, con una gran mancha roja en el centro, rápidamente se cubrió con sus brazos, sintiéndose morir. Aquel cuarto había testigo del más cruel de los castigos. Una _violación_. Aquello dolía, mucho, y más al saber que aquel hombre era…

― Lo juro ―Susurró― Te mataré ―Miro aquellas sabanas, llorando.― Te odio. _Padre_.

Nuevamente las lágrimas salían, miro el atardecer tiñéndose de rojo. Salió rápidamente de la habitación, junto con aquellas sabanas y su uniforme escolar, frente aquella casa aventó sus ropas, y aquellas sabanas, tomo un líquido blanquecino, y lo rego por toda la casa, entonces retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, sabia bien que nadie habitaba en ese momento aquel _hogar_. Así que decidida, quemo aquella casa, viéndola hacerse cenizas, junto con aquellos sus recuerdos, hoy comenzaba una nueva vida…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Nuevas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, desesperada grito, en un intento vago de cesar su dolor, miro su reflejo en el espejo, pero pronto aquel se disperso dejando así ver a una asesina, la más buscada en el país, eso era, una asesina, desde el momento en que mato sus recuerdos, su vida, su pasado y su presente…A su _familia_.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, limpiando sus lágrimas a su paso, tenía que reunirse con Temari, para escoger sus ropas y su identidad, así pasaría desapercibida por el Uzumaki. Llegando al salón entro rápidamente sin tocar la puerta, encontrando a su amiga en una comprometedora situación, tosió un poco, tratando de llamar la atención de ambos. El chico de la coleta se levanto rápidamente, sintiendo su rostro arder, mientras su compañera sonriente miraba a la Hyuga, el Nara redujo su pasa ol pasar junto a ella.

― Llegaste en mal momento ― Susurró más para sí

― Al menos, no llegue en el clímax ¿No te parece? ―Sonrió sínicamente, pasando por su lado y mirando a la peli-mostaza, quien la miraba risueña.

― Al parecer estas frustrada ―sentenció la chica sonriente, mirando a la Hyuga que tenía una media sonrisa.

― Si que eres experta en esto _Tema-chan_ ―Susurro divertida la Hyuga, ante el seño fruncido de su amiga.

― Ya prepare todo para ti. ―Respondió sonriente.― Está será tu identificación, dijo 


End file.
